liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Conservative Intellectualism
This Article is nonexistent (see below to find out why): It is interesting to observe how the conservative ideology, and conservative arguments, appeal most to educated, informed persons who are short on intellectual achievements of their own (well...not most. The majority of conservatives are ill-educated and ill-informed, basing their opinions instead on the color of ties and the thumping of Bibles than any actual thought). Put another way, the biggest advocates of conservative arguments are the intellectual wannabees or pseudo-intellectuals. Examples Examples of not-quite-intellectuals who promote conservative arguments include: *George W. Bush :*The worst President in the history of the USA, also quite possibly the worst public speaker. He may have, however, read 12 "Shakespeares". *George H.W. Bush :*Rich man who couldn't decide what state to be from. He went on to father the source of all of the world's problems and be a ridiculously ineffectual leader. *Dan Quayle :*Schoolboy who got to be Vice President of the United States, He believed that he wasn't part of the problem, he was a Republican and he has made good judgements in the future. http://www.quotationspage.com/quotes/Dan_Quayle/ *Joe the Plumber :*Wanted to start a plumbing business without being a licensed plumber, couldn't get into the House of Representatives and more. *Mitt Romney :*Sold a whole lot of bullshit to a whole lot of stupid people without ever actually saying anything intelligent about anything. Thinks the entire point of a volunteer army is to keep his sons out of said army. *Ronald Reagan :*B Movie actor, beloved of most Americans, widely despised in much of the rest of the world. Invested huge sums of US taxpayer money in shifting American military strategy from Mutually Assured Destruction to First Strike, joked about starting a nuclear war and if Gorbachev hadn't decided to see if unilateralism could work even against a hawk, might have done so. *Ann Coulter :*Escaped mental patient who pretends to be intelligent. Lots of people pretend to agree with her because they find her physically attractive. What’s attractive about her? *Bill O'Reilly :*Conservative talk show host whose limited vocabulary includes a very incorrect understanding of even simple terms such as "fair", "balance", and "last word". *Dick Cheney :*Can't tell the difference between birds and the faces of his friends. *Andrew Schlafly :*May actually be an angry 9 year old in the body of an adult man. *Sean Hannity :*College dropout who, although lacking a real education insists he has a real understanding of politics and somehow his point of view means something. *Rush Limbaugh :*Pill-popping, hooker-beating, angry white man, who, for some reason, is seen as the "savior" of conservatives. *Glenn Beck **Entertaining baby-faced boy who ended up duct-taped to the flagpole at one too many frat party. Enjoys pasting construction paper onto chalkboards and deciphering Communist messages written in the patterns of his bathroom floor tiles. *Joe Wilson :*No common sense. Can't keep mouth shut. Sarah Palin :*No comprehension of geography. Seems to have some form of asphasia. Thinks she can see Russia from her house, and can't name the newspapers she reads. Rudy Giuliani :* Hawks 9/11 like a broken record. Thinks just because he was the mayor of New York City during 9/11, he has to mention it every time he speaks. : : : Please add other examples. Motivation There are two primary motivations for the conservative advocacy by pseudo-intellectuals: * conservatives control the media, and these people find it much easier to thrust themselves into the national spotlight by pretending to be smart in front of a camera than actually doing anything intelligent. *They lie about history so much, they are now incapable of telling what facts are. **The claim that the Nazis or Fascism generally were on the left, usually including overemphasis on the "Socialist" in their name. **That the Nazis were all really gay or supportive of gays, see The Pink Swastika. **That the New Deal didn't help end or even prolonged the Great Depression. **That George W. Bush won the 2000 election. **The claim that the USA is now or ever has been a "Christian nation". **The rewriting of the political spectrum to assume that everything that advocates less government is on the right (the USA seems to have largely gone along with this one). * they genuinely fail to understand certain abstractions, such as: :* how government is something created by the people, for the people, instead of for the Neocons or the rich! :* how guns are weapons, for crying out loud. You can't honestly say that weapons make things safer. That just doesn't make any sense. Look up the definition of "weapon". It's built to cause harm. You're not safe if you're being harmed. Look up the definition of "safe". :* how taking away human liberties doesn't make them more free, no matter how you spin it. :* how war is not the answer to everything, except getting rid of tyrants like Hitler. :* how they are not entitled to all of the money and power in all of existence. :* how proof is something that has to be factual, and not . * they expect superficial, flawed logic to persuade others, such as: :* The lord created the world out of nothing in just six days. :* George W. Bush was elected President. :* Marriage as a whole is something that will be totally ruined if gay people ever get to do it (what, the "all men are created equal" part of the Declaration of Independence really meant all people??) :* Insisting that there is no way the government can possibly help the people who need help directly, instead that all help has to go through the super-wealthy in such a way that only a small portion of said help, if any at all, ever gets down to those who need it, and that portion is split amongst a huge number of people. The vastly greater part of the original help must be maintained by a small group who didn't need it in the first place. :* Thinking that super-tax-cuts for the super-wealthy makes them more happy to spend and they spend more - they just hoard it. :* An unborn cell has more rights than any girl or Woman. Despite this after a baby has been born the baby is not entitled to potentially lifesaving Universal Health Care. Please add to these lists. References totally made up Category:Politics Category:Essay Category:Conservatives Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Euphemism Category:Oxymoron